Atlantis: Milo's Return/Credits
Opening Title Card DiSNEY's ATLANTIS MILO'S RETURN Ending Credits Directors TAD STONES TOBY SHELTON VICTOR A. COOK Executive Producer TAD STONES Screenplay by THOMAS HART HENRY GILROY KEVIN HOPPS TAD STONES STEPHEN ENGLEHART MARTY ISENBERG With the Voice Talents of JAMES TAYLOR as MILO CREE SUMMER as KIDA JOHN MAHONEY as WHITMORE JACQUELINE OBRADORS as AUDREY & NURSE DON NOVELLO as NANNY COREY BURTON as MOLE With the Voice Talents of PHIL MORRIS as SWEET FLORENCE STANLEY as PACKARD FRANK WALKER as OBBY & MANTELL STEVEN BARR as COOKIE CLANCY BROWN as VOLGUD JEAN GILPIN as INGER With the Voice Talents of KAI RUNE LARSEN as SEAMAN & GUNNAR BILL FAGERBAKKE as SVEN TOM WILSON as CARNABY FLOYD WESTERMAN as CHAKASHI JEFF BENNETT as SAM McKEANE MORGAN SHAPPARD as ERIK HELLSTROM Voice Casting and Dialogue Director GREG WEISMAN Original Music by DON HARPER Film Editor JOHN ROYER Line Producer MIKE KARAFILIS Storyboard CARIN-ANNE GRECO CHRIS RUTKOWSKI NATHAN CHEW FRANK PAUR BRAD RADER STEVEN GORDAN LARRY HOUSTON DENISE KOYAMA JOHN MILLER Timing Directors JANG G. KIM GORDON KENT JULIE HASHIGUCHI BURTON MEDALL RICHARD BOWMAN RICHARD LEON EDDY HOUCHINS DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Inspirational Art MIKE MIGNOLA Supervising Character Design GREG GULER Lead Prop Design CHUCK PUNTUVATANA Lead Background Paint SY THOMAS Lead Color Stylist TRACY JONES Key Location Design EDGAR CARLOS LOUIS POLICE KENNETH MC GILL BRIAN WOODS LATCHEZAR GOUCHEV COLETTE VAN MIERLO Character Design DANA LANDSBERG KENNY THOMPKINS MARK COTE BENJAMIN BALISTRERI Prop Design TERRY HUDSON SCOTT HILL Key Background Stylists TRISH BURGIO DONNA PRINCE Color Key Stylist NANCY ULENE ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY TOON CITY Unit Directors COLIN BAKER ROMY GARCIA Unit Coordinator WAYNE SMITH Production Manager WENG AGRUSA Animation Supervisor ROMY GARCIA Assistant Animation Supervisor JEROME CO Layout Artists ALDRIN ABESAMIS, LUIS BERNARDO, ARCHIE BOLINA, STEVE GAN SANTOS, MATHEW SAWAL, LITO SOLTURA, ROMY TUANO, CLARO TUAZON, JODDIE LOPEZ, RENATO MAGLALANG, RONEL GRAVO, VICENTE CATAN, AGAPITO DELOS SANTOS, GENER DE OCAMPO, BRENDA GARCIA, JEFFREY JIMENEZ, EMMANUEL ZAMORA Animators ROLANDO ANGELO, EDWIN ARCENA, RIC BERNARDO, JOSEPH BALDERAS, LESTER CABARLES, ROLANDO DELFINO, JOCELYN DIAZ, NOEL DOMINGO, ROSALIE ESTACIO, EDELSON EUGENIO, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, AKIBLAS FLORES, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, NORIEL ISRAEL, DON JUAN, ROBERT OCON, NOMER PANLAQUI, MANUEL PASCUAL, JOJO REYNON, WARREN ROMERO, EDWIN SANTIAGO, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, EVANGELINA SORIANO, LORNA SUN, FRANCIS TAN, DENIS TOMACRUZ, SERAFIN BALNAJA, TED CAMAHALAN, SANNY DE RAMOS, CYNTHIA JAVIER, WILLY LEONARDO, NATS MIRANDA, REY MORANO, OLIVER REGONIEL, RAUL SANTOS, ARTHUR TOLENTINO, ROGEL VENTURANZA, GLENN ARRIOLA, NOEL DE LEON, GILBERT FRANCISCO, NONOY LUSTRIA, MANNY MAGSAYSAY, WILLIAM SY Background Supervisor RICHARD MENDOZA Background Artists DARWIN CAMERO FRANCISCO MADRONIO JR. CHITO TALENS ROMEO LIBUNAO VICTOR SABALA Clean-Up/IB Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Clean-Up Artists ROLANDO DELA CRUZ, NONILON DELA TORRE, BELINDA CATIMBANG, LITZ CONSTANTINO, BOBBY CORONADO, JAIDE CORONADO, MARICEL ZOSIMO, JOSEPH CU, VENUS DANTE, ELIZA EUGENIO, JACQUELINE EVALDEZ, ANGIE LEGASPI, LARRY LOPEZ, JOTITZ MAGPALI, REY MAGPARAGALAN, EGAY MILLEZA, BENJIE NOVILA, ADEL MANAO, RUBY SACRAMENTO, MYLEN SAPALO, SYRIL VICENTINA, ALIVIN SARTHOU Inbetween Artists ROGER ALCALA, ALLAN FUENTES, JEANETTE BANAL, GILBERT ATENTO, RODA LUTGARDO, SHEILA BALDERAS, CHRISTINA BANAAG, GERRY CABRERA, RENATO CATALAN, DENNIS DOMINGO, GODOFREDO GALUZ, DANDY GERONIMO, FROILAN GERVO, DENNIS PADIOS, JHUN JAMISOLA, RHON MIRANDA, RICARDO ONADIA, ASHER SASSIS, ORLANDO PASOOT, DONG PENA, RAMIL RIMANDO, DULCE ROMBLON, ENRICK SANTOS, JOEL SARMIENTO, JAIRUS TOLIBAO, ADRIAN VALLE, ALBERTO VELASCO, ROLANDO CALUCIN Animation Checking FRANK AGUILA JOEL AQUINO JULIUS SARMIENTO ROLANDO TALACTAC JOSEPHINE TAMAYO Compositors VALMAN AGAPITO, FRANCIS MAGPAYO, JAMES ARBOLEDA, ROSS BRILLANTES, MICHAEL BERSABAL, ANN CARREON, MELVIN CARREON, SOL CRUZ, ALLAN DAYAOUN, MARICAR DRIS, JULIET IGNACIO, JULIUS LEGASPI, MICHELLE LEVISTE, NESTOR MARASIGAN, J'MEE TRINADAD Painters JANE CABRERA, CHARINA MABALOT, TONY CARDIENTE, JOCELYN PANGAN, PILSEN CAYABYAB, ESPERANZA PASANA, ALONA DE LEON, MARILYN PASANA, DORIS DESIDERIO, MICHAEL SALINDONG, LOUIS DURIAN, MARIFE SARMIENTO, MIKEE ICARO, MICHELLE TAN, MA. LUISA CONSOLACION Color Stylists NELIA ERNI MILAGROS GARDOCE MA. CHRISTINA FERNANDEZ Scanners JONATHAN CU GILBERT LANTION SOCORRO REY ROMEO VENEZUELA REDENTOR PUNZALAN Ex-Sheet ROMNICK BALUYOT JENNIFER GUANZON CHRISTINA BENAVIDEZ Color Managers ELMER MEDINA NEIL INIGO Final Viewers NOEL DIONISIO MELCHOR VELARDE JOEMER OROSA Techincal Staff ALEX MISALUCHA FRANCIS LEDESMA ARTURO BERMAS ANTHONY CO Effects Supervisor PATRICIO LINAN Digital Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Technical Supervisor DONATO VYTIACO Coordinators REGGIE UMALI LEO QUIZON DIGITAL PRODUCTION Supervising Technical Director ANDREW SCHOENTAG Technical Director CHARLES LYONS Assistant Technical Director MIKE TYAU PRODUCTION Production Supervisor WILLIAM C. TURNER Production Coordinators JOANN ESTOESTA CHAD INFRANCA Production Associate MARC SILVER Storyboard Revisions BRANDON STRATHMANN SHAWNA GALLEGO Continuity Checker JUNGJA KIM-WOLF BG Key Color Correction ERNIE PAVA Scanner SHANNON FALLIS-KANE Talent Manager DAVID H. WRIGHT III Talent Coordinator EVERETT OLIVER Production Accountant SARAH R. SMITH Script Coordinator JOSHUA P. EDWARDS Production Secretary LINDA DeLIZZA-KWEENS POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor CRAIG SAWCZUK Audio Supervisor KEN MILLER Post Production Coordinator MIKE HARRIGAN Animatic Editor RALPH EUSEBIO JOHN ROYER Track Reading SKIP CRAIG DENISE WHITFIELD CHRISTINE CRAIG SOUND Post Production Sound Services ADVANTAGE AUDIO, INC. Sound Designer ROBERT DURAN Dialogue Editor ROBBI SMITH Foley Artist PHYLLIS GINTER Foley Mixer MARILYN GRAF Digital Auto Transfer J. LAMPINEN Re-Recording Mixers MELISSA ELLIS FIL BROWN Original Dialogue Recording GORDON SUFFIELD Assistant Dialogue Engineer LAURIE BEAN ADR Engineer ERNIE SHEESLEY ADR Coordinator LISA CARLON Original Dialogue Editor JEREMY PITTS MUSIC Manager, Music Production JAY STUTLER Orchestration by DAVID M. METZGER Music Recorded by GREG DENNEN Music Mixed by STEVE DIERKENS Music Contractor SANDY DeCRESCENT This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE COPYRIGHT © 2003 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by TOON CITY Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Category:Credits